9th Hunger Games
Notable Tributes *Mags Cohen - District 4 female Training Scores and Odds Arena In these Games, the arena was a dense jungle that had all extremely exotic types of plants and animals. Most of the plants looked like all the other plants which is why most of the tributes starved to death. Since no food was in the cornucopia the tributes had to rely on the resources provided in the jungle. Only a handful of tributes could identify these edible plants so those are the tributes that lasted the longest. The Games Day 1 By the 9th Hunger Games, the bloodbath was beginning to form but only a few tributes would die. In the 9th Hunger Games, seven tributes died in the bloodbath, only one being killed by Mags after he attacked her while she was trying to get a backpack of supplies. Day 9 By day nine in the arena only seven tributes were left. These seven tributes either knew what plants they could and couldn't eat or knew how to hunt the animals that were in the arena. Day 10 On day ten two tributes encountered each other and one killed the other in a long and gruesome battle. The survivor of this battle died on day eleven due to injuries that he received in the fight. Day 13 On day thirteen a tribute died from accidentally eating a poisonous plant. She died very slowly and painfully as the poison in the plant caused her inner organs to turn to mush and to come out of every opening in her body. Day 20 The last four tributes roamed the arena for seven days without any of them finding each other. The president at the time made it a new rule that if there isn't enough action in the Games then the Gamemakers must interfere to make something exciting happen. The Head Gamemaker drove the last two male tributes together and they fought until only one of them was alive. Day 21 On day twenty-one a young man became the first tribute to die from being killed by a muttation. The Gamemakers created and released a rhinoceros muttation. The tribute was gutted by the rhinoceros' horn. Day 23 On day twenty-three the last two tributes were driven together by the Gamemakers. However, Mags was in great condition and was wielding a knife and the other tribute hadn't eaten in days and had no weapon. He put up as best a fight he could with Mags but she easily overpowered him and killed him, making Mags the victor. Placings #Mags #Unknown - Killed by Mags on Day 23 #Unknown - Killed by a rhinoceros muttation on Day 21 #Unknown - Killed on Day 20 #Unknown - Died by accidentally eating a poisonous plant on Day 13 #Unknown - Died on Day 11 due to injuries received in combat the day prior #Unknown - Killed on Day 10 #Unknown - Died before Day 9 #Unknown - Died before Day 9 #Unknown - Died before Day 9 #Unknown - Died before Day 9 #Unknown - Died before Day 9 #Unknown - Died before Day 9 #Unknown - Died before Day 9 #Unknown - Died before Day 9 #Unknown - Died before Day 9 #Unknown - Died before Day 9 #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 #Unknown - Killed by Mags on Day 1 #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 #Unknown - Killed on Day 1 Category:Hunger Games Category:9th Hunger Games Category:Jungle Arenas